


The Caught Chapters

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Caught, F/M, M/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, blowjob, joshep oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: With these three its bound to happen.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Alucard/Sypha/Trevor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Caught Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> A new series that may go on or not but I hoped you enjoyed it

It wasn't an unusual request for travelers to sleep in the same room most inns got filled during the rain but the three travelers insisted on one room.The innkeeper tried to reason but soon stopped when the blonde hair gentleman pulled a bag of gold coins out of his pocket and set it on the table.The innkeeper quickly got his son Joseph to assist the three with getting to their room.The three guests had been relatively ok one of the men named Trevor had tried to drink all the beer in the inn and was gonna be thrown out but the other two said sorry and gave more money for anything that trevor might do or will do.

After sometime the three travelers mostly stayed in their room by this time Joseph was able to learn their names, the two men were named alucard and trevor and the women was named sypha. Joseph thought nothing of them but his father started to get worried since they had not left their rooms for three days. Joseph's father ordered him to check on them and so he did as he walked up the stairs to their room he saw their door and knocked there was no reply he was gonna leave until he heard noises.

Joseph got scared and wondered what he should do next thinking they could be in trouble, he got an idea and looked through the keyhole to try and see what was happening in the room. As Joseph looked through the keyhole he turned bright red in embarrassment, adding on with a shocked expression. 

The sight joseph saw was something out of a book that his father told him not to read, Joseph saw trever on his knees fucking sypha holding of her leg up has held on to him with one arm while alucard who was on his knees holding sypha head as she sucked his cock while moving her hand up and down his shaft.

Joseph ran from the door pass his father telling him that they were fine and went to his room. After another day the trio said thank you and left just before sypha left the inn she walked over ro joseph and gave him a gold coin and apologized for the noise and left and joseph burned a bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcomed good or bad would love feedback of any kind


End file.
